Animal ChatPCA
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: An iteractive chat room has been set up! The gang all go on, but don't tell each other who they are! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Animal Chat. PCA

Chap 1

**A/n: Not what ya think! There will be something really weird about this story!**

Xx

Dana sat at her laptop. She was on PCA's homepage. There was a notice for a new interactive chat room on it. Dana clicked on the link. The site took her to a register page.

"What type of animal would you like to be?" it read.

There was a list of types. Dana picked a cheetah.

"What's your fav colour?" The next question asked.

Dana picked red from the list.

"What's your fav accessory?" The third question queried.

Dana said Tekemate.

"Now type in a name for your avatar! This is what you will be known as while using this site!"

Dana typed in 'Da Cheeta w/ attatude!'. Then she clicked on 'Done!'.

Xx

About a minute later a new screen came up.

"Welcome to PCA's Animal Chat Room, also known as PAC. Your character has been issued with 1000 AP (animal points) to spend on accessories, houses and entries to clubs and theme parks. Now all you have to do is enter a few personal details and then you can have fun!"

"What is your real name?"

Dana typed in Dana.

"What is your email address?"

Dana entered is your dorm no.?"

Dana said 101.

"How old are you?"

Dana typed 15. Then she clicked on 'Done!'.

Xx

A few second later the next screen came up.

"You have now been registered with PAC. As you are over thirteen we have sent you the 'senior code' this allows you to enter the 'senior section' where you can 'live a little'. Please enjoy!"

Dana then clicked on her red Cheetah which seemed rather bored sitting at the bottom of the screen flashing her red Tekemate.

Xx

Zoey sat in front of her laptop. Her little pink avatar 'Bunnykins' was jumping up and down, whilst engrossed in a conversation with someone named 'MutantMutt'. He seemed interesting and funny. Making little jokes here and there. There was another person in the circle. They seemed very quiet and timid. They still laughed at 'MutantMutt's' silly little jokes, but they didn't comment or speak. Their name was 'BabyBoa'.

Xx

Chase was also at his laptop in a very boring conversation with someone called 'Bunnykins' and someone else called 'BabyBoa'. All he could do was crack stupid little jokes to stop himself from falling asleep on the beach. 'Bunnykins' kept talking about some guy who was a jerk, probably Logan, who was crushing on every girl he laid his eyes on, definitely Logan. Everyone knows Logan! Whilst 'BabyBoa' kept themselves to themselves only to laugh at his pathetic little jokes. If he didn't make up an excuse to leave soon he would surely fall asleep.

Xx

Michael lay on his bed, staring at his laptop. This stupid kid 'MutantMutt' was making idiotic jokes at this girl 'Bunnykins' who was complaining about Logan, O.K. he didn't know if it was Logan, but from what he had read it sounded like him.

Xx

Nicole lazily typed lots of little flirts. She was flirting with someone called 'BlingBlingMonkey'. He seemed really cute, but not her type more Zoey's. Not really worth making an effort for. Then she saw a chat circle behind him.

_KuteKitty says, "Wanna go n tlk 2 tht group Bhind U?"_

_BlingBlingMonkey says, "nods head"_

_KuteKitty says, "K!"_

The two funny little characters bounded over to the chat circle.

Xx

'_KuteKitty' and 'BlingBlingMonkey' have joined the chat circle._

_KuteKitty says, "Hi!"_

_Bunnykins says, "Hi!"_

'_Da Cheeta w/ attatude' has joined the chat circle._

_Da Cheeta w/ attatude says, "Hi!"_

_Bunnykins says, "Hey!"_

'_TheAllKnowingKing' has joined the chat circle._

_TheAllKnowingKing says, "Hey! Does anyone know how to buy things?"_

_Bunnykins says, "Yeah! You just walk into a shop and stand in front of the counter!"_

**A/n: Two people who you don't know who they are! **

**Who is 'TheAllKnowingKing'?**

**Who is 'BlingBlingMonkey'?**

**What do you think?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**What do you think should happen next?**

**P.S. Don't worry about the fact that this wasn't very interesting! It's much different later on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Animal Chat.PCA

Chap 2

**A/n: Chap 2!!!! Let's find out who the mysteries are!!!!!**

_TheAllKnowingKing says, "Thanks!"_

Logan sat at his computer.

'I bet MutantMutt is Chase, Bunnykins is Zoey, KuteKitty is Nicole, BabyBoa is Michael and Da Cheeta w/ attatude is sweet Dana, but BlingBlingMonkey is a puzzlement. It's not Lola. Has she actually found PAC yet?'

_Bunnykins says, "Your welcome!"_

_MutantMutt says, "What are you guy's fav subject?"_

_Bunnykins says, "I like English!"_

_MutantMutt says, "I like English and Drama!"_

_TheAllKnowingKing says, "I like...nothing...maybe drama!"_

_KuteKitty says, "I like Maths particularly algebra!"_

_DiamondsRAGalsBestFriend has joined the chat circle._

_DiamondsRAGalsBestFriend says, "I like drama!"_

_BabyBoa says, "I like Basketball!"_

_MutantMutt says, "That's not a subject! Do you mean PE?"_

_BabyBoa says, "No I mean BASKETBALL!"_

_Da Cheeta w/ attatude says, "I like basketball too!!!!!!"_

_BabyBoa says, "Gal or Guy???"_

_Da Cheeta w/ attatude says, "I'm sot gonna tell you coz you'll just narrow down who I am!"_

_BabyBoa says, "Groans!!!"_

_Da Cheeta w/ attatude says, "Might tell ya later on!!!!"_

_BabyBoa says, "Tell me now!"_

_Da Cheeta w/ attatude says, "NO!!!"_

_BabyBoa says, "Fine! Be like that!!!!!"_

_BlingBlingMonkey says, "So Bunnykins whattya into?"_

_Bunnykins says, "Don't know!!!!"_

_BlingBlingMonkey says, "Me neither!!!! It's hard to choose!!!"_

_Bunnykins says, "Exactly!!!!"_

_MutantMutt says, "Anyone in the Drama Club?"_

_Bunnykins says, "Yep!"_

_TheAllKnowingKing says, "Was once!"_

_MutantMutt says, "I am!"_

_DiamondsRAGalsBestFriend says, "I so totally am!"_

_KuteKitty says, "I think I am!"_

_Da Cheeta w/ attatude says, "I'm not! It's not my sorta thing!!!!"_

_BabyBoa says, "Same here!!!!"_

**A/n: Can't be bothered writing anymore for this story!!!!! What did you think???? Who do think BlingBlingMonkey is???? Logan's cracked the case except for him/her!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

AnimalChat.PCA

Chap 3

**A/n: It's hard to keep your train of thought when you have to keep writing the names, so from now on MutantMutt is MM, BabyBoa is BB, KuteKitty is KK (like my cat!), Bunnykins is Bk, BlingBlingMonkey is BBM, TheAllKnowingKing is TAKK, Da Cheeta w/ attatude is DCwa and DiamondsRAGalsBestFriend is DRA.**

_DRA says "This site is so cool!"_

_TAKK says, "Definitely!"_

_Bk says, "Bling, do ya wanna go ova there?"_

_BBM says, "Yeah!"_

_BBM and Bk have left the chat circle._

_MM says, "I wonder what they're doing?"_

_KK says, "Dunno!"_

_BB says, "Beats me!"_

_TAKK says, "I bet she's asking him out!"_

_MM says, "Shrugs!!!! Mb!"_

'If he knew who she was he wouldn't shrug!' Logan thought.

**A/n: I'm only going to update this in small chaps as it is hard work to concentrate on!!!! I will not however delete it as I promised my sis and I keep my promises!!!! Now review and suggest!!!!**


	4. Author's Note

Animal Chat.PCA

Author's Note

**A/n: I am sorry, but I am putting this story on temporary hiatus as I have humongous Writer's block!!!! I will delete on Sunday and then bring it back when I have ideas!!!!!! Please feel free to suggest!!!! You have until Sunday!!!! Then you have to send me a PM!!!!**


End file.
